


In the Backseat

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle: kinks [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was risky what they were doing, could get caught at any time, but she didn’t care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Backseat

**Author's Note:**

> For the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) Drabble Cycle prompt: authority.
> 
> Malia is 18 in this fic.

Her hands were cuffed, shorts thrown on the ground and the newest deputy to the Beacon Hills sheriff’s department was between her legs eating her out like there was no tomorrow. Malia moaned, feeling the familiar burn building inside of her. It was risky what they were doing, could get caught at any time, but she didn’t care. All she cared about was Braeden’s mouth and those talented fingers inside of her. 

She rocked her hips up, craving more. “Braeden…” She mumbled under her breath, before letting out a gasp as the deputy’s fingers started pumping faster inside of her. “Braeden!” She said louder, grinding against the other woman’s mouth. “Oh fuck!”

She couldn’t hold back anymore and she could feel herself start to shake. She cried out, balling her hands into fists, hating that she couldn’t reach out and touch Braeden. Braeden kissed her way up Malia’s body as Malia came down from her high and Malia moaned when she tasted herself on the other woman’s lips. “I’m late for first period.”

“Was it worth it though?”

Malia smiled as she held up for hands for Braeden to uncuff, Braeden gently massaging Malia’s wrists where a couple of bruises were beginning to form. “Do you think a police escort would be enough to get me out of trouble?”


End file.
